1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to icon display for a data processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an icon display method which has an improved operability and workability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, user interfaces for personal computers or work stations have been proposed, which assure easy handling of computers and user friendly operation by displaying a plurality of icons on a display screen. Sometimes, the meaning of an icon may not be self-evident from its form. Therefore, a supplementary explanation of the meanings of the icons is given by a help function or the like in some computer systems. In other systems, to make the displayed icon""s contents clear, a display area for the single icon is enlarged so that the icon can be displayed in a larger icon font in the enlarged icon display area.
However, where the display area for the single icon is enlarged, although the icon can be discriminated at a glance, the number of icons displayed on the screen is decreased. Furthermore, where the display area for the single icon is reduced so that many icons can be displayed on one screen, it may be difficult for the operator to know the functions of the icons at a glance. Therefore, the operator interrupts the operation to refer to an attached pamphlet, such as a quick reference guide, for explanation of icons. Consequently, operability deteriorates.
Where it is impossible to know the functions of the icons because they are displayed in the small display areas, explanation may be offered by other methods, such as the help function. However, in that case, the operator must interrupt the operation to display of the help guidance screen and must learn the operation of displaying the help guidance screen. Consequently, operability deteriorates.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional icon display method, an object of the present invention is to provide an icon display method in which a single object is explained using a plurality of icons rather than a single icon.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an icon display method for a data processing apparatus having an icon display function, which comprises registration means for registering a plurality of icons for a single object, display means for displaying the icons registered by the registration means, and instruction means for instructing display of an immediately subsequently registered icon relative to the icon displayed by the display means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an icon display method which enables a plurality of icons registered for a single object to be displayed at predetermined time intervals.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an icon display method for data processing apparatus having an icon display function, which comprises registration means for registering a plurality of icons for a single object, display means for displaying the icons registered by the registration means, instruction means for instructing display of all the registered icons relative to the icon displayed by the display means, and counting means for counting the time intervals during which the icons instructed by the instruction means are displayed. All the registered icons are displayed at predetermined time intervals counted by the counting means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an icon display method in which a single object is expressed by a plurality of icons, the presently displayed icon and the subsequently displayed icon having a relation similar to the two sides of a card so that display of the icons is switched over by turning over the presently displayed icon.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an icon display method for a data processing apparatus having an icon display function, which comprises registration means for registering a plurality of icons for a single object, display means for displaying the icons registered by the registration means, instruction means for instructing display of an immediately subsequently registered icon relative to the icon displayed by the display means, and control means for controlling display of the subsequent icon which is instructed by the instruction means. The presently displayed icon and the subsequently displayed icon have a relation similar to the two sides of a card, and the presently displayed icon is turned over to display the subsequent icon.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a display control method in which a plurality of icon fonts can be registered for a single object or function and in which the object or function can be explained using the plurality of icon patterns by switching between displays of the icons representing the object or function, and a display control apparatus therefor.
To achieve the further object, the present invention provides a display control apparatus in which a plurality of icons are displayed on a display screen and in which various types of functions can be executed by designating the corresponding icons. The display control apparatus includes a registration unit for registering a plurality of icon patterns for a single function, a store for storing the plurality of icon patterns registered by the registration unit according to the function, and a switch-over unit that switches over the presently displayed icon pattern to another icon pattern stored in the store.
With respect to the further object, the present invention also provides a display control method in which a plurality of icons are displayed on a display screen and in which various types of functions can be executed by designating the corresponding icons. The method includes registering a plurality of icon patterns for a single function, storing the plurality of registered icon patterns according to the function, and switching over display of the present icon pattern to that of a subsequent icon pattern when an instruction to switch over the presently displayed icon pattern to another icon pattern is given.